


【忌逍】池中物

by miao_sir



Category: Miao_sir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miao_sir/pseuds/miao_sir





	【忌逍】池中物

杨左使可万般没想到有一天自己也会被“金屋藏娇”，他从发现怀孕开始就住在光明顶教主的房内。因孕期对信息素格外敏感，故而任何乾元都不得靠近半步，虽然杨逍自认为这有些过于紧张。

连教主张无忌也在教众劝告下克制与杨逍同房，毕竟这对孩子不利。张无忌因先天能力非凡，在乾元中也是上乘，对同类都有不小的压迫力，大家担心也情理之中。恐怕除了杨逍，再没有别的坤泽能承受住张无忌强大的信息素和结。

至于怀孕这件事杨逍仍有顾虑，他打小就当自己是个乾元，无论任何事都不会输给任何人，却没成想在分化时成了最为诱人的坤泽。据说在杨逍分化的那天夜里教中上下所有乾元都像闻到腥味的猫野性大发，若不是阳顶天威压之下护杨逍周全，这些饥肠辘辘的乾元怕不是要把昏迷阶段的杨逍吃干抹净。

自那之后杨逍更加刻苦练功，他不信坤泽就注定比乾元低一头，也是为了保护自己不被看不上眼的乾元骚扰。几年下来几乎再没有胆大的乾元敢去戏弄他，他们可不想被挑了手脚筋，杨逍也就成了只可远观不可亵玩的莲花。

这世上唯一摘下这朵莲花的人也就只有张无忌。但没成想纵情过后就是随之而来的麻烦，杨逍有过打掉的念头，他更想帮助教主兴复明教除去元贼，而不是躲在娇房里待产。奈何没一人赞同，就连身为中庸的周颠也煽风点火“我说左使啊，这得是多大的荣耀，我要是个坤泽我早生了，可惜我没这条件啊。别身在福中不知福”

杨逍再独断专行也不好太过绝情，更别提张无忌可怜巴巴的眼神。于是杨逍就成了大门不出二门不迈的“大家闺秀”被重点保护。就这么过了一个多月，张无忌一直都体贴陪伴在杨逍身边，但歼元计划也不能懈怠，在张无忌要去武当派商议前想先看看杨逍。

刚到门口不料撞见两守坛护法窃窃私语“听说当初阳教主要不是遇到阳夫人，本想收了杨左使做坤泽”“可不吗，要是真收了杨左使，也就没成昆那档子事了”张无忌猫在暗处听的气不打一处来。他虽对前教主阳顶天颇为尊敬，但出于乾元占有欲的本性已顾不上心平气和。

“以后再说这样的闲话，统统教法处置”张无忌难得使教主的架子，两个人吓了一跳赶紧拱手退去。他浑身无不透着警示气息，像一只随时会撕咬你的雄狮。张无忌深吸一口气保持理智，他安慰自己这已是陈年旧事“杨伯伯，我要出去几天和其他门派商讨抗元”张无忌进了屋故作无事坐在杨逍身侧。

“可惜杨逍不能同教主同去，望万事顺利”杨逍永远是一副气定神闲的样，他对无忌依旧是威严的长辈、恭敬的下属，他口中从不提爱，哪怕怀着他的孩子。如不是在床上杨逍真真实实的酥软娇喘，甚至不会把他与坤泽联想在一起。张无忌手指轻掐着掌肉，在听闻方才八卦后又看到杨逍这幅模样更令他不忿。

“你在阳教主面前也是如此吗？”张无忌没想到把腹诽说出了口，杨逍愣了愣“教主是什么意思？”张无忌心想反正已经提了不如讲个清楚，他提声又问了一遍“我问杨伯伯在阳教主面前是否也是这般无喜无悲无欲无求，还是就对我这样”杨逍似是懂了对方的用意，笑了笑答“教主是觉得我太冷冰冰？”

“难道不是？杨伯伯都已经…我以为我们的关系会不同，至少你不会对我这么客气”张无忌看了眼杨逍微微隆起的腹部“对杨逍来说你始终是教主，我始终是属下。之后才是乾元和坤泽”杨逍始终还是排斥坤泽的身份，人有时只能平衡一种关系，很明显他选择最容易的一种“我对杨伯伯来说只是一个身为乾元的教主是吗？”

张无忌鼓眼努睛的看着他，带着些许怒气，周身盘踞起甜甜的香气而后试探着缓缓缠上杨逍。杨逍被张无忌标记过，对对方的信息素完全没有抵抗力，暴露在外的肌肤已然泛红，后颈腺体轻微发烫，杨逍知道自己的身体正开始回应“无忌…我现在不能…”“你不是什么都要听我的吗？我是教主，我是乾元，你没有拒绝的余地，你都是被逼的是吗”

空气中融合起夹杂甜味的酒香，可口至极。张无忌甚能从中嗅到令人垂涎的奶香。杨逍全身袭来一阵热潮，鬓角沁汗，仿佛置身笼屉般煎熬，他吃力道“无忌…不是这样的…”张无忌见他无力的撑着桌子，脆弱的样子有种别样的美感，领口微敞露着白皙的脖颈。怒火早已被欲火覆盖，他抱起人上了床榻再质问也不迟。

为了不压到人的肚子，张无忌只能跪在他两腿间撑着身子低头粗暴的吻他，从眼角眉梢至耳畔颈侧。不给人喘气的机会，用嘴堵住他的唇，所有不满钻入嘴中不留余地搜刮占领每寸角落，缠绕着湿滑的舌尖卷起吮吸，他喜欢杨逍的胡渣摩擦过自己，喜欢杨逍颤栗的舌头欲拒还迎。张无忌用手两三下扯开人的衣衫，孕激素令杨逍的肌肤更加光滑细嫩，胸部也凸起到可供揉捏的地步。

杨逍只能在唇舌纠缠的间隙大口喘息。身上这只雄狮带着攻城拔寨的气势，誓要在他的领地插上他的旗帜。张无忌一手托着人胸部挤压搓弄，一手顺着大腿根摸到穴口，灵活指端挑弄浅入，小穴已为这场欢愉松软湿滑“…会伤到的”杨逍拉扯着仅有的理性，眯眼看着蓄势待发的少年。

张无忌除去碍事的衣物一边扶着腿间傲物在黏腻的穴口上下滑动，一边轻佻笑道“杨伯伯放心，无忌会小心的操你”圆润的龟头一点点挤进湿哒哒的穴内，因胎儿霸占了不少地方，以至甬道过于狭窄，张无忌没想到杨逍的小穴会夹得这么紧。他插入后也不免仰头长叹粗气，他感到性器上的经脉都在突突直跳。

这份刺激在孕期的杨逍身上被放大的更猛烈，他的肌肉紧绷，下面的小嘴不自觉痉挛一下下吸着“…不行，太过了，快拔出去”属于杨逍的酒香充满整个房间，犹如身处酒巷，未饮三杯人自醉。张无忌把着他的胯将性器一点点退出来“外面没有杨伯伯身体里舒服”说罢张无忌又戏弄的一挺腰整根插了回去，把还未收拢的蜜穴撑的满满当当，惹得杨逍没提防的叫了一声。

“杨伯伯，我要你说，操我”张无忌还在发难，他埋首擒上杨逍的红肿乳头，用牙轻咬研磨。阵阵酥痒激的杨逍说不出话，张无忌不饶人眨着眼睛一再要求“难道杨伯伯不喜欢”杨逍看不得张无忌这样的眼神，每每看到都让杨逍没理由的选择成全  
，要说是退让不够恰当，终究是这个人能让他永远心软的一塌糊涂。杨逍心知这都是自己惯的，却也不想做出任何改变。

对杨逍来说能有人够资格让他不那么清醒，已是难求之事。

他启唇声音微哑，脸上红了一片“无忌…嗯…操我…别停”张无忌心满意足，随其所愿挑着安全的角度快速顶干，顶端频频抵向内腔口，在张无忌差点插进内腔时杨逍的乳头突然流出几滴白色液体掉到张无忌身上，张无忌怔了一下闻了闻，有股淡淡的奶味。怪不得杨逍方才就觉乳首发涨。

张无忌发现只要快感够强，杨逍的乳头就会出奶。掌握了窍门，他故意握着人脚踝把腿扛在肩上，玩味的九浅一深的干，在最后一下时都操的最猛，杨逍便会呻吟着喷出奶来，张无忌玩到兴头上，不免得寸进尺“杨伯伯，你自己尝尝是什么味道”杨逍神情恍惚，似元神出窍，身体只被无忌的信息素指引，他抿了抿干渴的唇，用手指拈胸前的奶水放进口中舔了舔，甜的。

“杨伯伯你坐上来好吗？”张无忌扶着人让杨逍跨坐着把肉棒吃进去，这样的姿势不会压到肚子更为妥当。杨逍手撑着张无忌的胸膛，活动臀部一下下在性器上颠坐，抬起落下之间布满显骇脉络的肉棒摩擦着狭小入口推送挤压，淫液在凶器的打磨下搅成白沫黏连其上淫秽十足。杨逍情欲迷离下甚是迷人，张无忌乐得看他不自持的样子，世间万物与之相比皆不过如此。

张无忌早就忍耐不住想要一个猛子钻进内腔，他抓着杨逍的细腰往下一按，粗大的肉棒顺时顶开腔口冲进最滚烫柔软的地方，杨逍哪吃得消这等刺激，他意识不清的呜咽低吟，涨大的奶头失控一般往外溢着奶水落在张无忌脸上，对方也不见外张开嘴接着。

杨逍觉得自己全身都湿漉一片，胸前黏糊糊的都是奶水。张无忌托起人起起落落，一颠起来便高到只剩棱角分明的坚硬前段留在体内。一按下去又将整根肉棒吃进最深处。两人的信息素缠绕着处处弥漫，酒香如同浸透进骨头里，让人酩酊大醉，痴心入狂，张无忌发狠的顶干，郑重其事的宣告。

——“你的脚踝我握过，你的腰我揽过，你的唇我吻过，你最深的地方我去过，你的一切都是我的，杨逍，你逃不掉了”

他第一次直呼杨逍的名讳，他要他们平等，不是教主和属下，乾元和坤泽，只是张无忌和杨逍。杨逍虚脱的趴在张无忌身上，少年扒住人两片臀瓣，抬着胯将精液灌满整个内腔，少许粘稠顺着茎身淌下来。待结散去还要一些时间，张无忌捏着人下颚吻着发颤的嘴唇，轻声嘟囔“你和阳教主有没有……”

杨逍疲惫的笑了，这孩子凶半天原来是为了这事闹脾气，他难得张开手主动环住张无忌，揉了揉他的脑袋，像安抚幼犬一样安抚自家的狮子“你是唯一，无忌”一个拥抱而已，却把所有委屈都烘烤掉。张无忌开始相信这世上至少有一半的冷漠都是源于害羞。他如果有尾巴，这时一定摇的很换。

孩子出生的那日张无忌邀请了几乎半个江湖的人来喝喜酒，他要让全天下人都知道这朵出淤泥而不染的莲花，已是他张无忌的池中物，只可远观，不可亵玩焉。


End file.
